How Much She Suffers edited
by AnthySessHiyatt
Summary: In the fudeul aera, theres always some one heartbroken, everyone has there tale, but some people are selfish about it. And make bad decisions because of their pain. But, out of the whole group it seems Sango's suffering the most... I have this story on af


Miroku picked up a small, round, smooth pebble and held it between his thumb and index finger. He then pulled his arm back and chucked it in the thin flowing, clear stream. Inuyasha lay motionless in the mossy green grass of the hill and as the clouds moved by slowly. His money gold eyes fallowed. The white puffs reflected in the pools of yellow. Miroku's gaze switched over to his surprisingly silent friend. Inuyasha's sturdy chest, covered by the red fire rat kimono he had possessed for so long, moved up and down very slowly. "Well, if she's not with me," Miroku let out a heavy sigh, "I guess Kagome's second best…" fantasies of what he believed Sango was probably doing at the time dirtied Miroku's mind. As those last few words fell from his lecherous mouth, a jagged edged rock made it's way to his head, forcing him to fall over with a soft landing thud and leaving a large lump on his forehead. Inuyasha who was now sitting up, pushed his weight up and stretched his legs. Now he was standing. He looked off into the distance. His face in the direction of the calm forest. The expression drowning his eyes seemed lonely and depressing. "Cheer up Inuyasha, you still have Kikyou! I have no one…" Miroku said raising him self back up to be quickly kicked back down, "That's not what I was thinking about!" Miroku's hand crunched and his body tensed as he winced in pain, "Oh, my bad…"

The cries of a woman could be heard approaching from the silent forest before them. It pierced right through the quiet area which they dwelled. Sango rushed by them without any acknowledgment of their presence. Her hands covering her soft pale face and tears rushing down her reddened cheeks. She wore a long black kimono which waved behind her in the wind she created. Silver designs covered the edge of the sleeves. Inuyasha's ears perked with his attendance as he watched the young demon slayer scurry away. Curiosity snatched Miroku, and his face lost that idiotic look he usually carried as he watched his love cry herself away. Both turned to see Kagome standing tensely in a dark forest green Kimono that draped behind her and ruffled in front, showing off her feet and very bottom of her shins. Neon green squiggles decorated the silk fabric. Her dark bark colored eyes trembled as she watched Sango disappear into the forest. She tried hard not to, but let one tear loose that slowly ran down her left cheek.

"I have an arranged marriage, so, when the jewel is completed…" Kagome's dark eyes filled with hopelessness began to swell with tears once again, "I…" slowly she stirred the ramen she was cooking up. "I won't be c-coming back!" and began to cry. By this time the sun had set and no one had seen Sango sense her emotional crash just earlier. Dinner and still she had not yet returned. Kagome pushed down her feet, lifting her weight. Then with out fare welling her friends headed out of the Japanese style house they were visiting. Up she climbed the lively grassed hill, and at the top arrived at the fully stocked with fresh fish stream that Miroku and Inuyasha had been at earlier. Her eyes scanned what could been seen inside the forest, waiting to see any sign of Sango coming back, no. Kirara rubbed her softly fluffy fur that ran just around her neck against Kagome's ankles, "mew…" The priestess's gaze wondered down to the now looking kitten and smiled before bending over and lifting her.

Kagome, now holding Kirara in her arms, walked back into their hut and her chocolate hues aimed for the half youkai, "Inuyasha?" she asked in her normal innocent voice. For some reason it sounded much more sweeter than ever before, especially while addressing Inuyasha. He looked over to the girl with a look commonly found of the village idiot, "Wuh?" "Would, you go find Sango…please? I mean, I'm worried." Kagome said watching her feet turn inward. There was no possible way he could deny. This was the most polite she had ever spoken to him! It was obvious she was really worried. Inuyasha nodded before hopping to his feet. "Dontcha worry Kagome. I'll find Sango for ya." then scurried from the room. He left Kagome with a grateful sweet smile on her face. First galloping his way down the wood hallway, and slamming open the sliding door which led to the outdoors. Next, being outside he pressed his right foot down, putting all his weight on it, and pushed off. Higher he raised into the open air while moving forward. Then landed mid way up the hill which they all seemed to enjoy spending their leisure time. His foot just about sank in the grass and soft soil just underneath. "The ground's so squishy. Hope they don't get a lot of rain," he said as he shoved his weight upward again and soared over squiggle of water and remainder of mound. Then landed somewhere in the hushed forest.

Kagome sat under the window with her back leaned against the wall just underneath it and head turned back and up watching Kirara and Shippou just outside playing. Miroku settled next to her wrapping his arms around her mid arms and torso, "Ah, Kagome, I do hope you feel better." Kagome stared at him awkwardly until Miroku realized what she was so uncomfortable about. "How come when ever I do anything, anything at all, it's perverted!"

Inuyasha wondered around the oddly mute woods. It did not take long for his attentive nose to pick up the sent of Sango. He fallowed it right to her. Sango sat under a large tree with roots emerging from the multi colored ground. The fall colored leaves blanketed the floor of the forest and made it almost impossible for any one to sneak, almost anyone. Streams of tears covered her face. Her knees were bent, arms crossed, and her face was buried in her sleeves. She sat on a large root that sprang from the ground with her back hunched over a bit. As soon as she noticed Inuyasha standing before her she quickly picked her head up staring at him. "I-Inuyasha?" her glossy lips quivered. "Yeah, it's time for you to come back!" he stood a little less then a foot ahead of her with his arms crossed. Sango let her eyes drop, her gaze now aimed at the ground. Her head fallowed and shook no. He was growing impatient and the simplest solution to this problem for him was force. Inuyasha reached down and gripped her wrist tightly, "C'mon!" and began to tug. But she quickly snatched her arm back and shouted to him, "I'm not going! There's no point, there or here!…I'll just be alone."

"It's ok Miroku…" Kagome smiled that smile she always gives Inuyasha when he does something good, which confused Miroku, "Uh…huh?" Kagome giggled, boys were so cute dumb. She set her soft palm to his cheek, which really confused him, pulled him in, and set her soft pedal pink lips on his. Without giving him a split second to think, she shoved her way in rushing her tongue in his mouth and rolled over on top of him.

"Sango…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed anxiously. "Alone!" Sango screamed turning her head away from him. "Sango, you need to come back…" Inuyasha's voice began to raise. "You don't understand!" Sango's voice outdid his. Inuyasha lost it. He reached out for her and grabbed her by her shoulders. His needle like nails dug into her flesh just above her shoulder blades. Yanking her up with his claws, he lifted her off her feet slammed her against the old tree. The screamed in her face, "NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Sango was appalled. "Your so stuck on how bad you've got it you won't even listen! You won't let anyone make it better! Sango your not alone, and you won't be alone! I'm right here! I'm right here god damn it!" he shook her making her head shake back and forth a different opposite from her body. Sango was stuck. She didn't know what say. Inuyasha could feel the heat in his blood pumping…each heart beat it grew warmer and warmer. "Uugghhh…I told you! You don't understand!" he flung her to the ground and she slid across holding her eyes shut tightly.

Her eyes popped back open, she gripped onto her arm, and looked at her hand to see blood dripping from it like tears. Her coffee hues turned to Inuyasha who sat curled facing the other way breathing deeply trying to calm his self down, but he only seemed to be growing angrier and angrier. Sango began to rise and slowly made her way over to him. She hesitated at first but held her hand out and softly spoke, "Inuyasha…?" "Don't touch me! GO AWAY!" he barked. But of course, she didn't listen, just continued to get closer until her fingers were just about to grip a few strands of his whitish silver hair. He had not respected her wishes for privacy; why should she? "Errrrr….I SAID TO GO AWAY!" he quickly snapped around hopping to his feet and grabbed her wrist. Then flung the slayer down to the ground were he pinned her. Sango now lay on the ground, a bit in fear. But it was only Inuyasha. She did not expect any real harm out of him. At least not until she noticed that his grip was growing tighter, his bangs covered his hatful eyes, and his breathing was so heavy. It seemed as if there was something he was fighting back, some sort of feeling. He just could not keep it locked in anymore; he didn't know any better. He didn't know how to express any of his feelings except through anger…Before ether of them knew it his back hand had smacked across the face.


End file.
